highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Nefertiri
Nefertiti was an immortal, born during the 19th Dynasty of Ancient Egypt, circa 1265 BC. Early Biography Nefertiri grew up to be a very beautiful woman. She was later sacrificed to accompany Ramses to the after world. She woke up after her death an Immortal. She later met her teacher Raan, Priest of Osiris, who taught her everything about her new identity. Nefertiri became a handmaiden to Cleopatra VII of Egypt, the most well known Queen regnant in Egyptian history. She later fell in love with a Roman General, Marcus Constantine, who was also an Immortal. Circa 30 B.C.E., the war between Egypt and Rome was winding down; the Egyptian empire was soon to be defeated. Nefertiri became angry at what had happened to her people, and subsequently transferred this anger onto her lover Marcus because she felt he had betrayed her. He claimed he still loved her. She raised her sword and fought Marcus, but Constantine refused to kill her. She then chose to be buried with her queen; Nefertiri was placed in a sarcophagus in which she would be in for the next 2,000 years. Revival and Ancient Grudges Two millennia passed. In the year 1994, Nefertiri was transported to Paris, France still mummified within her sarcophagus, until it was opened by another Immortal, Duncan MacLeod. She was shocked to see how greatly things had changed. Duncan taught her about the new world she had entered, and he took her to a museum to show her the history that had happened since her entombment 2,000 years ago. At the museum, they sensed the presence of another Immortal -- Marcus Constantine, the curator of the museum. Nefertiri asked Duncan for a sword, thinking that he was coming for her head, and ran out. Duncan met Constantine; they talked about the past and Nefertiri. Later on, Duncan had Nefertiri talked to Constantine; she was still angry at Marcus, thinking he betrayed her. Duncan and Nefertiri had dinner at the barge, where Maurice Lalonde cooked dinner for them. A man named Victor Benedetti, who worked for Marcus Constantine, was a member of the Hunters, a group of renegade Watchers. He tried to take Nefertiri's head, but she killed him. Afterward, MacLeod noticed a Watcher's tattoo on the dead man's wrist. Duncan dumped the body into the Seine. Later on, Duncan and Nefertiri went to the museum and talked with Constantine. He told Nefertiri that he still cared about her and her happiness, and he invited her and the Highlander over for dinner. When they arrived, Constantine introduced his mortal wife, Angela. They all had dinner, and Angela went to the kitchen alone. Nefertiri followed, and stabbed her to death. Nefertiri then smirkingly advised Constantine to "be happy," as he himself had done back in ancient Egypt. At the barge, Duncan could not accept her actions, and asked her to leave. Nefertiri was angered, thinking after he had made love to her, he was then betraying her. The next day, after Angela's funeral, Nefertiri was there to take Constantine's head, but Duncan stopped her. She challenged him to battle. Nefertiri stabbed MacLeod, but Duncan took her head, and received her Quickening. Weapon Nefertiri used a Roman Spatha (long sword) as her weapon. Miscellaneous Information *Since Nefertiri emerged in the 20th century, she should not have been able to speak English at all. Her spoken languages would have included New Kingdom Egyptian, Late Egyptian/Demotic, and since she was in the court of Cleopatra, Hellenic Greek. This rather large error is commented upon by Executive Producer Bill Panzer in the supplemental features contained in the Season 2 Blu-Ray and DVD collections. *Catherine Zeta-Jones auditioned for the part of Nefertiri before Nia Peeples ultimately won it. Category:Females Category:Immortals Category:Deceased individuals Category:Beheaded by Duncan MacLeod